The Tales of Damaris Riddle: THE BEGINNING
by BlackParadeGirl
Summary: I was reading Harry Potter one day and I thought, why not write my own version? So here it is. Basically, it's Harry Potter tole from another person's point of view. You should read my extracts of future books- let me tell you, it gets HOT!


The Tales of Damaris Riddle

THE BEGINNING

Chapter One

What's Hogwarts Like?

"… and there are four houses, and a special really old hat reads your mind to decide where you go." I was chatting with my friend, Draco Malfoy, about Hogwarts School. It's so exciting.

"Is it true that a train takes you there?" I ask curiously.

"Oh yes, it is true," Draco replies. "It's called the Hogwarts Express."

I've just got the letter telling me I'm going to Hogwarts, and I can tell you I'm pretty excited. When I got the letter, I couldn't believe it. I had actually got into Hogwarts. If only my dad was here to see this… if only he hadn't been thwarted by Harry Potter.

Draco's mum calls from downstairs, indicating dinner time. We run as quickly as possible, not wanting to miss the feast.

As Draco and I reach the table, we see quite a lot of important faces. There are a couple of Aurors I know, a man from Magical Maintenance, two people from the Wizengamot, and even an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries. Who knows what he does.

Draco's dad sat at the head of the table and said, "Now, I am glad that you could all have a moment to come and join us for dinner, I must say that we are hoping that it will be two Slytherins who come home for Christmas." He nods towards me and Draco. "Also," he adds, "that Damaris's father will return to her- hopefully before O. W. L. Year."

It was then that I realised that not only were these people important, they were also Death Eaters- or, the ones that had managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway. I saw the sleeve of a witch shift up slightly and caught sight of her Dark Mark, something I would probably get as soon as I turned fifteen. And as I heard from a rather drunk witch one Christmas, "it bloody 'urts to high 'eaven, yer know."

As the party of Death Eaters ate, the witch opposite myself said kindly, "And which house do you think you will enter, Damaris?" I knew she already knew the answer, so I said, "I know I will get into Slytherin- and I'm sure everyone here already knows that, too."

At that point the adults laughed softly. They all knew what I meant. I looked around at them, and they all seemed to be regarding me with reverence, as though I was their Lord and Master. Now, I don't mean to hurt their feelings, but I don't have the makings of a great leader (however many curses, Unforgivable or otherwise, I may know).

It was then than I noticed the man with black hair and a rather large nose. I knew him at once, and was about to tell Draco when he nudged me in the ribs- he had noticed, too.

"Dami- it's SNAPE!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, before Draco could speak. From what I had heard, Professor Snape had betrayed the Death Eaters, and should be an enemy of everyone at the table. He didn't say anything, but shifted his sleeve so a faint Dark Mark could be seen. I then realised that he was a double agent, who was going to "look after" me while I was at Hogwarts.

I smiled to myself. School was definitely going to be an interesting place.

Chapter Two

The Journey to Hogwarts

I woke up bright and early and, judging by the sounds next door, Draco had too. I ran to the table by the window, picked up the last few pieces of laundry, and stuffed them in the trunk by the door. After getting dressed, I walked past the open bathroom door (Mrs Malfoy screamed and slammed the door shut with her wand), and into Draco's room. He was dressed as well and was examining his new wand carefully.

Mine looks like my dad's (I had seen it before), but it was made of holly and had plated gold on the handle (The Malfoys can afford that sort of stuff), and had a smaller tapered dome on the top. Because the tapered dome made the wand look like a snake, it kind of said that Dad was the father snake, and I was his child. Well, I am, but I'm not a snake. But I can turn into one though.

Mr Malfoy started teaching me to turn into different animals when I turned five. At that age, I already had amazing magical ability. I knew who I was, I knew where I came from, and I could light the fire just by staring at it. Anyway, Mr Malfoy had registered me as several different animals once I had mastered the transformations (by age ten).

The list of animals I can become is a long one: most breeds and colours of cat (that took a lot of paperwork), a white dove (with green eyes), a snowy owl, a Boa Constrictor (like the one Dad has), an African Barbary Lion, a Siberian, Indian or rare Royal White tiger, a black wolf (like that mass- murderer), a doe, and most breeds and colours of horse (that took a lot of paperwork too). And would you believe that's just the Muggle animals.

To surprise Draco, I turned into a black cat (sometimes he can be superstitious). Draco saw me and nearly jumped out of his skin, but when he saw the green eyes he laughed and stoked me behind the ears (which I love).

Draco's dad came in and sat down next to us. I hastily turned back into myself. "I want to tell you a few things before you go," he said. We leaned in closer, eager to listen. "Don't get into trouble if you can help it," Mr Malfoy said. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. And if they ask why you cursed the 'it' kid, say it was self defence."

We nodded slowly, and then Mr Malfoy turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You must never, ever tell anyone who you are. Believe me, you don't want that kind of attention." He said. I nodded, knowing how much danger I would be if anyone knew. After all, I was only an 11- year- old girl- no match for Aurors (even if I do know more curses than they ever will).

Our suitcases (or 'trunks' is the more appropriate word) were put into the boot of a stately car, and myself and Draco clambered into the back seats. Finally, we were off to King's Cross. "I hope the sweet trolley comes our way first," Draco said longingly.

The lunch trolley, apparently, was like a mini Honeyduke's- piled high with as many sweets and savouries as possible. I wonder if they'll have Chocolate Frog cards?

* * * *

A couple of hours later, the car rumbled to a stop outside King's Cross Station in London. Our trunks were put onto a trolley, and we went in search of the barrier between the Muggle and wizard worlds. Mr Malfoy found it pretty quickly, just in time to see a red- haired family disappear.

"Those must be the Weasleys," Draco said with some contempt.

As we slipped silently into the wizard world, I looked towards the tracks and gasped in awe. There, standing before me, was the Hogwarts Express. A stately, red engine, it was a beautiful sight. It was only when Draco nudged me in the back that I realised I was blocking the way onto the train.

We passed many compartments in the search for our own. I saw what looked like an empty one, until I realised a boy with black hair was sitting there on his own. As myself and Draco moved on, it dawned on me. That boy looked like Harry Potter! Surely not, I thought, as Draco found an empty compartment and we sat down.

I looked over to Draco, who was sitting by the window. "Did you see that boy? It looked like Harry Potter!" I said excitedly. Draco looked up.

"We could try and make him our friend," Draco said thoughtfully. "To get him closer to the dark side."

I couldn't believe that he would think of suggesting something so silly. "You'll do no such thing," I said, my voice raising.

"Ok, Ok. Just a thought," Draco said hastily. He knew what my spells were like.

A whistle sounded and the doors began to close. I sighed with relief. We were finally off to Hogwarts.

Chapter Three

The Sorting Ceremony

The Hogwarts Express train pulled into Hogsmeade Station late into the evening. As I jumped off the train, yawning slightly, I heard a cry of "Firs' Years! Come on, Firs' Years, this way!" above the chatter and greeting. I looked towards the source of the cry and saw a huge man, who I had been told was called Hagrid. Harry Potter must have known him already known him, as he and Ron Weasley were the first two people to approach the man.

Draco handed me my owl and we walked over to the giant of a man. I did so with a little apprehension. Hagrid spotted me and the smile seemed to melt away from his face a little bit. Quite a lot of elders often regard me in this way.

I had assumed that we would go to the castle in coaches like the older students did, but it appeared that we were to travel across a treacherous- looking black lake in tiny boats. Draco and I clambered into a boat, accompanied by two thuggish boys Draco introduced as Crabbe and Goyle. I wasn't told their first names, so assumed that their parents were the Death Eaters I'd heard about.

A girl called Pansy Parkinson was in the next boat. She seemed quite friendly, although she was not what you would call pretty (The only reason why she would talk to me was probably because she knew who I was. Her parents are probably Death Eaters). I could somehow tell that she would get into Slytherin. Harry Potter was in a boat up ahead, with Ron Weasley and a boy and girl I had never met before.

Hagrid checked that everyone was in a boat, then got into one of his own as he was so huge. He then made sure that no- one had their fingers dangling over the edges of the boat, then nodded to himself. The little fleet of vessels sailed off to enter Hogwarts.

As we neared the castle, the boats entered a small underground tunnel laden with weeds. As our party of first- years walked along the adjoining passageway, I spotted a few classrooms and a teacher's office. There were also a few portraits along the walls, and they were moving (like the ones at Draco's). Seeing the little plaque on the office door, I grinned. It read:

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Head of Slytherin_

Hagrid brought us to a stop atop some stairs. I looked around and saw that we were in the Entrance Hall. I heard a rumble of chatter on the other side of some great doors. That must be the Great Hall, I thought. I trembled a little, as an old lady approached us first- years.

"Welcome, first- years," she said. "The Sorting Ceremony-" She was stopped, as the boy on Harry Potter's boat gasped and looked down. "Trevor!" he had cried (Trevor is, apparently, the name of his toad which he keeps losing).

The lady, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, looked stern. The boy holding his toad gulped. "Sorry," he hastily apologised.

The Professor continued. "The Sorting ceremony will commence in a short while. I will call each of you up to have your mind searched by the hat. You will then be Sorted according to the Hat's perception of who you are. While at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. Follow me." And so we followed her, in through the great oak doors and into the Great Hall.

As I walked uncertainly into the Great Hall, I looked up to the ceiling and gasped. What should have been a tall ceiling with high rafters was the night sky. Well, it wasn't the night sky _really, _but I didn't know what else it could be.

It looked real yet it couldn't be- perhaps it was a painting, like the moving portraits I had seen before? No, it didn't look like brushstrokes. So how did it mimic the sky so well? Maybe there is some sort of weather machine concealed up there, I thought, as the first- years approached the steps to the teachers' dining table.

As Professor McGonagall walked up to the small stool and hat (a scroll in her hand), I began to look along the line of teachers. I spotted Hagrid, who had squeezed into the room by a door on the right. I also saw a middle- aged lady, who I knew to be Professor Sprout, teacher of Herbology and head of Hufflepuff House.

I looked along the table further, and saw the grand- looking headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Next to him, I saw an empty seat (which must have been Professor McGonagall's), and Professor Snape. He caught my eye for a brief moment and I grinned.

Professor McGonagall was calling out the names of the first- years. I saw Harry Potter being called, the girl he was with (who was called Hermione Granger), Ron Weasley (one of Harry's friends) and, finally, Draco got called up. He sat down rather assertively and, almost as soon as the hat touched his head, it said, _"Slytherin!"_

Every time someone got their house chosen, a cheer rose up. For Harry Potter, the cheer was extra loud, probably the loudest cheer ever. Professor Dumbledore, I saw, clapped more when his House was determined than he did for anyone else.

Soon, it was my time to come to the hat. Professor McGonagall called out my name in her Scottish accent: "Damaris Riddle." I walked up, trying not to pee myself with nerves. I wasn't particularly scared, just a little nervous. As I sat down, Professor McGonagall gently placed the hat on my head. The Hat spoke for a rather long time:

"You are many things, aren't you dear- wise, brave, but what is this? I see you have amazing magical ability, and you are good at making friends… yes, you would do well in any House. Well, what House to put you in? This is the best decision, I am quite sure… You belong in Gryffindor!"

As the hall clapped and I stumbled off to find a seat, I felt rather stunned. I felt certain, and I'm sure Draco thought so too, that I would get into Slytherin. I sat down near to a Prefect, who introduced himself as Percy (another Weasley), and looked over to Draco. He looked just as stunned as I was. I shrugged, and turned to watch the others being Sorted.

Soon, the Sorting was finished and Dumbledore stood up, raising his ancient hands to quieten the crowd. "Good evening all; welcome to the first- years, and welcome back to our older students," Dumbledore said, his voice carrying over the students' heads. "I need to say only two words: Tuck In."

As he sat down, I looked along the Gryffindor table and gasped. Piles and piles of all kinds of food lay in the middle of the table, and every student had a gold plate, cutlery and goblet. I glanced over to where Draco was sitting, and he had already tucked into some chicken (we were used to big meals at home). I took a couple of chicken legs, a warm pumpkin pasty, some chips and a bit of salad.

The main courses disappeared after a while, only to be replaced by yet more food- piles and piles of the best desserts imaginable. Ice cream several layers high, treacle tart and black pudding were just some of the things I could choose. Grinning widely, I took a large helping of toffee ice- cream, and a slice of double- chocolate, chocolate icing- ed chocolate cake.

After a while however, the crumbs of cake and slithers of jelly disappeared, and Dumbledore got up once more. "I'm sure that you are all fed and watered," he said, chuckling slightly at some of the first- years' vigorous nodding, "but it is getting rather late, so off to bed with you. Chop chop!"

At his last words there was a great rumble of chatter as all the students got up from their seats and began to move towards the doors. I heard a boy next to me, who was called Dean Thomas, say "But where are we supposed to go?" His question was soon answered, however, as Percy Weasley approached us, beckoning the first- years closer.

"Come on, young Gryffindors," he said. "I will show you to the Gryffindor Common Room, where you may spend your spare time. Follow me please."

Percy Weasley began to lead the first- years, and for a brief moment Harry Potter himself met my eyes. I turned away, blushing. We were led up several staircases, portraits lining the walls as we walked. Percy, a tall boy with long legs, frequently told us to keep up. Soon our party of first- years were brought to a stop outside a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower," Percy Weasley explained. "There is a password to get in, and you must not tell it to anyone of another House. The password often changes at important dates, such as Christmas or Easter."

We all stood there, taking it in, when the lady in the portrait moved. She turned to Percy Weasley and asked him slowly, "Password?"

Percy nodded and said clearly so everyone could hear, "Caput Draconis." I had no idea what it meant, but it seemed to be right, as the lady in the portrait nodded and gestured for us to enter.

All of us Gryffindors stepped through the tunnel behind the lady's portrait and entered into a circular room, the Gryffindor Common Room. It was laden with Gryffindor banners and squashy armchairs, and there was a huge, warm fireplace, which had a squashy three- piece suite in front of it. There were many gasps and soft cries of "Wow!" among the first- years.

Percy Weasley turned to us once more and said, "This is the Gryffindor Common Room. Dormitories are upstairs and down to the left for boys. Girls- the same on your right. I think you'll find your belongings have already been brought up." And he left us to settle in.

Not wanting to be in the same room as Harry for too long, I hurried upstairs to bed. As I got into bed, I thought bout the day I had just had. I was sure looking forward to tomorrow.

Chapter Four

Lessons

The next day dawned bright and early. I nearly forgot where I was until I saw the Gryffindor banners and groaned. What had I got myself into? It was bad enough not getting into Slytherin, but being in Gryffindor was like a death sentence to me.

I knew that when my father was going to come back, the Malfoys would either have to lie or just tell the truth. To be honest, I was dreading seeing my father again. Well, who wouldn't, seeing as he's an evil wizard.

Hermione Granger, the girl in Harry Potter's boat, had got into Gryffindor too. She was already dressed, and was reading a book intently. I listened to her flicking through the pages for a while then grudgingly got up myself.

"Morning," Hermione said brightly, looking up from what she was reading. "Have you read this book yet?" she asked, and when I shook my head, she said, "You're missing out, definitely. I've read it twice already and it's _brilliant_." Hermione smiled and returned to her reading.

"What one's that, then?" another girl called Lavender said, leaning across her bed to see. "Aah yes, _**Hogwarts: a History.**_ It is quite good, actually." She and another girl called Parvati said goodbye and left.

Our first lesson of the day was Charms. I was particularly looking forward to this (more than any of the other subjects), because it was a chance to try out my wand and practise some real magic. And I must say it was hilariously fun.

A boy called Seamus Finnegan (who informed us that he was half- blood) blew up his feather, which was supposed to be levitated. Everyone laughed; it was expected, as Seamus blew up almost everything he cast a spell at.

Hermione Granger, however, was perfect first time, and even though I am probably much better at spells than her, I only succeeded on the second attempt. Most probably because I was saying it wrong. According to Hermione, you're supposed to say Levi- _oh-_ sa. Or maybe that's just her brainbox attitude.

I had an exciting time in the library. Me and some other girls were having a sort of chat- and- read thing. As we talked about our lives, I decided not to go into detail about mine.

"I live in a big house in the countryside," I said. "It's somewhere near Wiltshire, I think."

One of the girls gasped in wonder. "Your family must be really rich," she sighed. "Is the house like a castle? Because not counting Hogwarts, I've not stayed in a castle for a long time."

"No, it's not really like a castle," I said. "But it is quite big."

We talked a little more, while we flicked through various wizarding books. I told the girls a little more about myself.

"I quite like reading," I said. "And horses- the Muggle ones- are beautiful."

"What about drawing?" one of them said. "Can any of you draw?" She looked around at the others, and there was a general murmur of assent.

The girls began to chat about Quidditch, and about flying. Two of the girls supported as team called the Tornadoes. Apparently, they were doing quite well in the Quidditch League. One girl said that her uncle was a broom designer for Nimbus Brooms, and had helped to design the new Nimbus 2000.

"I can fly pretty well," I said. "I started doing basic stuff when I was 10, and I've been doing it ever since."

"Cool," a girl called Parvati said. "My neighbour said her daughter could fly when she was eight. Can you imagine that?"

We chatted a bit about music and singing and it was then that I remembered what Mrs Malfoy had said about me.

"Apparently, I've been told that I can sing really well," I said. But I'm not so sure."

"I heard you getting dressed when you were getting dressed this morning," Parvati said, grinning, "and from what I heard, that's true."

I blushed slightly; I didn't hear compliments often. "Thanks," I said quietly.

A girl called Lavender suggested that, being such a good singer, I should sing the first few lines of my favourite Muggle song. There was a general nodding, so I reluctantly chose this extract:

"_Phone rings, in the middle of the night,_

_My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh, Daddy dear, you know you're still number one, _

_But girls, they wanna have fun,_

_O- oh girls just wanna have fun."_

After that, the girls demanded an encore. So I sung another 80's favourite:

"_It's got to beeeeee, Perfect,_

_It's got to beeeeee, Worth It,_

_Too many people take second best, _

_But I won't take anything less,_

_It's got to beeeeee, yeah, Perrfect."_

At this, we were hurriedly ushered out of the library by Madam Pince, the librarian (who made our books chase after us).

The next two lessons before lunch were History of Magic and, best of all, Flying. Most of us first- years had a hard time trying to get the broom to come "Up". However, there were some of us who managed to get their broom into mid air first time (including myself, Draco, one or two other people and Harry Potter).

It was especially funny when Ron Wealsey's broom shot straight up and whacked him in the nose (like when you step on a garden rake and it hits you in the face). Poor Neville Longbottom, however, was slung all over the place on his broom, and ended up with a broken wrist. Neville is very unfortunate; everything seems to happen to him. He's lost his toad Trevor again, probably the billionth time since the episode with Professor McGonagall.

When Madam Hooch had taken the sobbing Neville to the hospital wing, there was a terrific on- broom battle for his Remembrall between Draco and Harry (Because of me, they are both my biological quarter- brothers. Or something like that). Eventually, Draco slung it over the first- years' heads, and Harry chased after it, catching it perfectly just outside Professor McGonagall's window. Then, to make things seemingly worse, Professor McGonagall herself came outside, although when she called for Harry to follow her, I couldn't tell whether it was for a good or bad thing.

Of course, after all this was History of Magic. One thing I must say about History of Magic is that it is INCREDIBLY BORING. The teacher, Professor Binns, turned out to be a ghost, and from the first moment he began teaching the class, I knew that History of Magic was going to be a boring subject.

Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough. I was nearly falling asleep in that lesson; that's how bad it was. As soon as the bell rang, the whole of the class was out of Professor Binns's classroom like a shot. I went up to the dormitories to get my things ready for the next lesson, then ran down to lunch.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor House Table, I saw Draco glancing over warily. I gave him a puzzled look, and he motioned for me to come over to him. I sighed heavily, and went.

"What?" I said, and when he glanced over my shoulder I said, "No, he hasn't told me what happened with McGonagall. And yes, I am still your friend, even though we are in enemy Houses."

Draco frowned slightly. "Oh, OK. Has Longbottom come back from the hospital wing yet?" He craned his neck to look along the Gryffindor table.

"No," I said. Draco was really horrible to Neville, and I wasn't happy about that. "Look, if there's nothing else you want, I'm going back to eat my lunch before it gets cold."

"Ok. Bye, then." Draco said, waving a hand as if I was a house- elf. Rude boy.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to the Gryffindor House Table. Draco's just jealous, I thought, jealous of the fact that I didn't get into his "Precious" Slytherin. Jealous of the fact that I got into Gryffindor because of bravery, and not into Slytherin with all the cowardly snobs, where he says I "belong". I can belong anywhere- it's not his decision, and even if I did get into Slytherin, I know I would have been terribly unhappy. If this rivalry and ridiculous jealousy carries on, our friendship may have to end. I don't think I can put up with it any longer.


End file.
